102515- Humanity Sucks Anyway
gratuitousCalibrations GC began pestering angryGardener AG at 14:44 -- 02:45:00 AG: Hello? 02:45:00 GC: hi 02:45:19 AG: Let me guess, alien? 02:45:27 GC: nah i wish 02:45:34 GC: just human 02:45:43 AG: Oh 02:46:04 GC: i got this list from some dude named Nya so i could contact people to let them know about the end of the world 02:46:16 AG: I already know about that shit 02:46:36 GC: yeah and also to let you know that im apparently gonna be one of those people that enters the game with you 02:47:28 AG: Oh, so you're up to date on the shit that's going on? 02:47:52 GC: if there is shit that i should be up to date on i dont think id know of it 02:47:55 GC: i know about the game 02:47:57 GC: a quest 02:47:58 GC: andd 02:48:01 GC: jack and 02:48:08 GC: vigil 02:48:39 AG: Vigil? 02:48:51 AG: Who's that? 02:49:07 GC: oh you probably didnt talk to aaaa 02:49:10 GC: thats her nickname 02:49:26 GC: she toldm e about a vigil that is apparently looking for someone 02:49:35 GC: and is super dangerous 02:50:06 AG: Hm 02:50:29 AG: I really need to pay more attention to this shit 02:51:00 GC: youre doin fine 02:51:06 AG: Oh, and you know about Jack? 02:51:10 GC: yeah 02:51:24 AG: Did you know that he's a lying asshole 02:51:58 GC: no ive never talked to him before 02:52:13 AG: Keep it that way 02:53:03 AG: Hey, what's your name? 02:53:18 GC: oh its lara 02:53:36 GC: i was told that i should probably get to know my teammates or something before the game starts and destroys the world 02:53:53 AG: I'm Mike Simons, a third-rate magician 02:54:10 GC: oh you do magic? 02:54:18 AG: Yeah 02:54:38 AG: I know, lame 02:55:35 GC: nah idk if you like it then its whatever 02:55:57 AG: Well, what do you do? 02:56:04 GC: i write 02:57:24 AG: How many books, or poems have you written? 02:58:03 GC: i almost wrote a book once but i havent been able to finish the last chapter so i put it in the corner of my room 02:58:18 GC: as for poems i have a bunch written around the room though i refuse to read one 02:59:07 AG: Wait, how are you not freaking out about the world ending? 03:00:17 GC: idk i just feel like its not that big a deal 03:00:19 GC: personally 03:00:31 GC: if you freaked out about it thats not a bad thing but 03:00:38 GC: idk i dont like humanity that muchh 03:00:51 AG: How do you not like humanity? 03:01:14 AG: Your friends and family are a part of humanity 03:02:03 GC: i dont have many friends 03:02:15 AG: Family? 03:02:17 GC: and i havent talked to my family in about 3 years 03:02:51 AG: But don't you still care about them? 03:03:56 GC: i suppose 03:05:25 GC: should i? 03:05:29 AG: So aren't you at least a bit sad the entire fucking world is going to be destroyed, and millions upon millions of people are going to die? 03:05:42 GC: millions upon millions of people die all the time though 03:06:39 AG: You are really pessimistic aren't you, Lara? 03:07:35 GC: i dont know if i call it pessimism 03:07:38 GC: but i guess 03:07:50 AG: Damn 03:09:05 GC: is that bad? 03:09:10 GC: im just used to thinking like this 03:09:29 AG: It's just so 03:09:36 AG: weird, I guess 03:10:10 GC: i suppose 03:11:00 AG: Well, I'm gonna go 03:11:11 GC: aiight 03:11:11 GC: wait 03:11:12 GC: wait 03:11:19 AG: Hm? 03:11:36 GC: is there anything you know about the game? i mean about the game that someone told you? 03:12:51 AG: I think it's causing the end of the world, all twenty of us get our own planets, and it's team based 03:13:19 GC: twenty? 03:13:23 GC: oh right the trolls 03:13:30 AG: Yeah 03:13:55 GC: that's p much it so far i think 03:14:01 GC: in terms of world ending games we have yet to play 03:14:07 AG: Yeah 03:14:34 AG: Though, it's a bit weird knowing we're going to be playing with 13 aliens 03:14:49 GC: wait, we're playing together? 03:15:14 AG: Well, against 13 aliens 03:16:03 AG: Later Lara 03:16:08 GC: goodbye -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering gratuitousCalibrations GC at 15:16 -- Category:Mike Category:Lara